


world of chances

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and oneshots about Klaus and Caroline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calling First

**Author's Note:**

> It's not long after Klaus saved Caroline's life, and he still hasn't called her.

“I’m not calling you because I like you or anything. I just…. I need an answer. To a question. A very serious question. So don’t like scoff or laugh or do any of those other incredibly condescending things that you do to Damon all the time. Okay?” Caroline pauses for the briefest of seconds wherein Klaus raises an eyebrow on his side of the phone. She collects herself. Powers through. “Why haven’t you talked to me? Because you saved my life. You first tried to kill me, but then you saved me, so you should be trying to talk to me again. I shouldn’t have to be making the first call.”

“The first call?” he repeats. She sighs. Gosh, this is ridiculous. Embarrassing. “Love, I’m from a time where the only communication was in person. You walked all the way to the object of your affection and had to physically force your way through anything dumb enough to stand between you. I don’t make phone calls, sweetheart. I make gestures.”

Caroline’s eyes fly down to the bracelet in her left hand. She’s trying so damn hard not to wear it, but it’s really pretty. Really, really pretty.

“Then where’s your gesture, Klaus? Where’s your big thing to try and woo me? Or kill me? Or whatever you’ve got planned?” She almost sounds impatient. And she is. She wants him to do something. He’s kind of the best distraction from this whole Tyler thing.

“I wasn’t aware you wanted to be wooed.”

She sort of smirks. “I wasn’t aware you waited for permission.”

“I don’t. Turn around.”

Caroline turns on the spot. Behind her is a boy. No more than ten. He’s got these cobalt eyes that stand out and a rose in his hand. She scoffs.

“You compelled a kid to bring me a flower? That’s awful,” Caroline says.

“Actually, he’s not compelled. He’s sired.” Caroline gasps. “Before you get your power skirt in a twist, you should know that he nearly died when I came to turn his pack. He got caught in a nearby trap set to catch the ‘animals.’ I only turned him so that he wouldn’t die. And do you know what he said that made me help him?” She doesn’t, but she wants to. “It was his birthday.”

“Really?”

Klaus laughs, a full-bellied sort of thing. “No. That only worked for you, love. He reminded me of someone I once knew, a young lad who got a little curious about the monsters around him. Anyway, take the flower and be sure to come to my party.”

She glances at the boy again. At the rose. “What if I don’t want to?”

“Then I kill him. Rip his heart out the way you are so blatantly doing mine.”

She narrows her eyes. “That’s not funny, Klaus.”

“Not kidding. See you soon.”

He clicks off the line. She picks up the rose. 


	2. dead woman walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is actually rather terrifying. Caroline's pretty much toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, these drabbles are not connected unless specifically said.

_“Caroline!”_

He bellowed my name, so loud that it literally sent shivers down my spine. And not in the good way. Not in the way I had grown to react to him. I fought down a squeak, forcing myself to remain as silent as I possibly could. I was already screwed. My supposedly dead heart was racing, and I was breathing louder than that evil guy from Star Wars. It sucked. The fact that after all of this time, after getting to know him, after even starting to fall for him, it turned out that Klaus was still the same distrusting, disgusting dickwad that everyone claimed he was. More importantly, he was out to kill me.

“Come on, sweetheart. Don’t make this worse for yourself. I’ll be gentle if you come out now,” he said. Another shiver traced my spine. What was gentle exactly? Gentle like he would stick the stake straight into my heart? Or gentle by normal Klaus standards? Because, really, his gentle was about as worse as Stefan ever got. I couldn’t risk it. I couldn’t die. So I started to move. One foot at a time. One toe at a time. No tripping, no lifting myself high off the ground, no slippery sliding things. I was as quiet as I could possibly be. And yet, that wasn’t quiet enough.

In an instant, he was in front of me. His eyes had gone a deathly black, as endless as I was sure my pain would be. He chuckled from some empty bitter part of his soul. Said, “I should have expected you to run. You always did like it rough.”

God, he was such a dick. Throwing our relationship in my face like I was some… stupid little plaything that got out of control. He could bite me for all I cared. “Screw you.”

He chuckled again. “You’ve already done that, sweetheart. Let me tell you - not really worth yet another repeat performance.”

I lunged at him then. It was a blur from then on. Thrashing, biting, lots and lots of pain. I remember my body flying through glass, rolling down the rough gravel driveway, and being lifted into Damon’s car. I remember seeing Klaus appear in front of the car, roaring this inhumane lifeless sort of growl before slamming into the car. I remember hearing Elena crying and the moment that I stopped hearing, stopping seeing, stopped everything. But mostly, I remember the way my heart froze when the sword went slicing through his neck. Through all of the pain, I still loved him. And maybe that makes me pathetic, or weak, but it also makes me the one thing that I try so hard to be - human.


	3. let me in (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus loves Caroline and he only wants one thing in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of two ~ a short little drabble collection called "Let Me In"

He doesn’t say anything at first. He simply glowers at her. Stares her down from the endless pane of glass that her mother calls a door. Caroline wishes for a moment that she had the strength to turn away. She doesn’t though. How can she have any strength when it’s against him?

“Let me in, Caroline,” he says. She gives a breathless sort of laugh but makes no move for the door. “ _Let me in_.”

She snaps, “Why? You’ve been invited in. Just blur your way through like you always do.”

Klaus frowns a bit deeper. “I’m trying to be a nice guy here. Don’t make me regret my decision.”

She crosses her arms. “What to save my life? Stop acting like that matters to you. All that matters are your stupid hybrids and your stupid family.”

He steps closer to the glass door. Growls, “Do not insult my family.”

“Or what? You’ll burst in here and kill me? Go ahead.” It’s a challenge, but she’s far beyond worrying that he’ll accept it.

He says, “Open this door, or I go kill your mother.”

He’s such an ass. A dick. A stupid, heartless, evil dick. Caroline moves slowly to the door. She twists the knob and steps back. Klaus goes through and smirks slightly.

“See, was that so hard?” he asks.

Caroline turns from him, throwing a simple “Go to hell” behind her.

He says, “Already there, sweetheart. That’s what it’s like loving you.”

She pauses. What? Did he just - “Did you just…?”

He walks by her into the kitchen, plops himself against the counter, and waits. He’s said what he came to say. Well, almost all of it. It’s her turn.

Caroline stutters, “Y-you can’t love me. You’re not capable of love. We’re not even together. We’ve talked like… twice!”

“Ever heard of love at first sight?” Klaus asks rhetorically, “Besides, I’m not expecting you to reciprocate - no one ever does. I’m merely hoping that you do me a favor and not go get yourself killed. Stay away from Tyler. And Stefan. If he finds out, he’ll use you the same way he has everyone else. I don’t think you want to see if I can stop him in time before he drives a stake through your heart.”

Caroline frowns. “You’re warning me? You’re telling me that you love me to warn me?” How does this make sense to him? This is crazy. He’s crazy! But… Stefan did almost kill Elena. And Klaus saved her life. He doesn’t save people. He kills people. He killed both of his parents. Nearly all of his siblings. More than once. But he saved her. So she sighs and uncrosses her arms and asks, “What do I have to do?”

He steps towards her. “Simple. No matter when or where, you let me in.”

That could be dangerous. Then again, what’s more dangerous than Klaus?

“Okay.”


	4. let me in (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline holds up her side of the deal from the first part of "Let Me In"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the drabble from before, a continuation.

As Caroline walks to the door, she wonders if Klaus has any other expressions. Like, does his face actually naturally do anything other than scowl? She’s seen him smirk and seen him grin a bit, but it seems that whenever he’s outside of her door, he’s this guy with a million things to say that are all just so awful that he has to do this tight lipped angry pout about it.

That being said, she still opens the door and steps aside. She doesn’t even cause a fuss or make him wait or anything. Especially since she just got out of the longest shower of her life and she basically used his words to try and save her dad which didn’t work because now he’s dead and she could use some cheering up right about now. Even if it is from Klaus.

Klaus moves into the house without pause, but with that same look on his face. He glances around briefly before grabbing the nearest item - a vase - and tossing it at the wall. It shatters the way Caroline figures her heart has. It splinters and falls and she isn’t sure if she’s more relieved or frustrated that she hasn’t done it herself. She doesn’t scold him. Doesn’t do much of anything except close the door and lean against it. The cool feel of the glass is what she focuses on. She can tell the temperature. That means she’s human. That means she’s alive. But being human means death. Being human means losing. It means…. The sob escapes her lips before the tears even swell again. Klaus turns his head towards the sound. For a second, that face falls. It morphs into some sort of envy, as if he’s enraged that she can express what he can’t. And it makes sense you know? Anger is what people use to hide their grief. Hide their pain. Hide their humanity. Isn’t that what Klaus has been doing for the past one thousand years? Isn’t that what Stefan’s doing now? It’s basically the number one rule of vampirism. Only Caroline doesn’t follow it. She can’t. She cries. She breaks, and the cracks are as visible as the veins underneath her eyes or the sun in the freaking sky. She’s real. Her hurt is real.

And so is Klaus. If there was ever a person to get attached to, well, it certainly wouldn’t hurt if it was the one person who can never die. Who can never truly abandon you. Who might hurt you or stab you and leave you in a coffin for nine hundred years but will still totally be happy to see you. Who saves girls that he has no business saving just because… because….

“My dad died today,” Caroline says. She’s not sure why she says it. Maybe it’s a good thing she does. It stops her from finishing that sentence. Stops her from saying what Klaus said the last time he was at her house.

“My mother came back today,” counters Klaus. Caroline’s brow furrows in confusion. The original witch is dead. He killed her. Everyone knows that. It’s like an established fact of life. Klaus does that pouty lip thing again. He admits, “I lied. I didn’t kill my mother. I couldn’t. I thought I did for a while. A long time. Centuries in fact. But I didn’t, and now she’s back and my brothers are awake. They all hate me, by the way.”

That makes Caroline chuckle. She reasons, “You did kill them all. It’s not unreasonable to hate you.”

His eyes don’t stray from her face as he asks, “And what about you, sweetheart? Do you hate me?”

Caroline freezes. Pauses. Wonders. Gosh, that is such a loaded question. She wants to hate him. If Klaus had never turned Tyler, then her dad wouldn’t have been in Mystic Falls to break the sire bond. Then again, if Klaus had never come to Mystic Falls, Tyler never would have come back. But, if Klaus had just killed Katherine forever ago, Caroline wouldn’t be a vampire and her dad would have loved her instead of hating her. Instead of torturing her. But then Stefan and Damon would be dead. So much would be different. So much….

“No.” She makes sure to meet his eye. “I don’t hate you. I don’t like you much right now, but I’m going through a lot so… yeah.” He breaks the eye contact, glancing to the broken vase and towards the door. That brief look to the outside makes her heart clench. No. He can’t go. She needs him. Not in the way that she really needs him, but like she wants him. There. With her. Just until Matt comes, or Elena comes, or everything stops hurting so much.

“Caroline-“

“You told me to let you in. No matter what or when, I let you in. But you have to do something in return. You have to wait until I let you go again. And right now, I’m not letting you go yet.” She crosses her arms a bit, firmly despite feeling as flimsy as, well, as she used to before the whole vampire thing. She’s not as strong when she actually wants something badly. But that doesn’t mean that she gives up. Klaus doesn’t give him. He can’t give up. She forces herself to grin a bit; it’s a nervous one. She says, “Okay?”

Again, he glances to the door. To the vase. To meet her eyes. “Okay.”

In that moment, Caroline does see another expression. It’s not one she sees often, but that’s why she recognizes it. That look on Klaus’s face when he has a reason to stay - it’s gratitude. It’s relief. It’s love. 


End file.
